A Different Kind of Love
by PolandisAmazing
Summary: A Snapped Lithuania is a dangerous Lithuania, but what if you're pregnant?
1. Chapter 1

**So this is a present for my friend Oscar who rps as my Feliks/Felicia's boyfriend and has put up with my shit for a while. This is probably going to end up being a two-shot, maybe longer, Cause I'm expecting we'll probably continue the rp this is based off of but take a different turn with it, and then we have an rp with an Ivan sorta set up so—Yeah, I don't know.**

"TORIS TORIS TORIS TORIS TORIS!" Felicia ran and tackled her boyfriend, knocking him into the wall and unconscious. Felicia sat up on her ankle and frowned, panicking and poking his face repeatedly until his eyes snapped open.

Felicia gave the other a relieved smiled. "Oh, thank God. I totally thought you were like dead… Don't like ever scare me like that ever again!" She huffed and smiled sweetly as the other's eyes snapped to her and glared.

"So you knocked me into the wall." He glared and immediately Felicia knew something was wrong. She sputtered and nodded her head as his eyes narrowed.

"Y-Yeah….I'm totally sorry, Toris, I didn't mean to!" She rubbed at the back of her head with her overly long sleeves and smiled slightly, if awkwardly, at the other.

He glared slightly at the Pole that was his girlfriend and sat up. "Normally, I would kill you for that." He frowned when he saw her move from his lap at to the exact opposite side of the room, ever so casually picking up the baseball bat they kept in the room in case of Ivan before sitting down. "I said normally….not that I would. Not to you." He sighed and stared at her for a bit.

He noticed a slight shiver in the way the bat was moving in her nearly stoic position. He chuckled, maybe a bit darker than she was used to hearing, and looked at her. "You scared, Pole?" He chuckled slightly again, the sight of a pregnant chick like her wielding a bat defensively being almost too funny to him. Almost.

Felicia scoffed. "What would make you think that?" Only Toris could have picked up on the quiver in her voice, she had gotten so good at covering it up. "I'm just….sitting elsewhere." Her valley girl accent had dropped, even.

Toris simply chuckled and got up. "For one, you're not just 'sitting elsewhere'; you're cowering, protecting yourself with a baseball bat meant to smash Ivan's head in should he ever show up." He started walking over to her, his expression dropping to unreadable and emotionless.

Felicia scoffed again and scowled. "I'm not cowering. Only cowards cower! I'm not a coward." She glared slightly. "I'm just….polishing the bat." At that, she started pretending to polish the bat with her sleeve, trying to ignore the other as he knelt down to her level.

"Sure….Give me the bat, Felicia." He frowned slightly when the other hugged it to herself. She really did think he had the coldest heart on the planet when he was like this. No matter how much he wanted to, he wouldn't lay a _finger_ on her.

Felicia clung to the bat, frowning. "Why should I give you the bat…." She frowned, tensing up a bit. She'd only seen him like this once before, in fact, that was the one time she'd seen all the Baltics like that. She was pretty sure it was how they got their independence, by making him shit a brick.

Toris sighed and put one hand on the bat, gently trying to take it from her. "For one, if I let you keep it, you'll hit me with it. Don't argue with me, I know you would, you're tense, scared I'm going to hurt you." He frowned, tugging at it. "And two, I need in case that Russian bastard were to come in."

Felicia's eyes suddenly went wide. She grabbed at the bat but he pulled it from her hands when she loosened up on it and held it over his shoulder. She glared. "Give it back, I need that!"

He sighed and patted her head. "I need it to protect you if he were to show his ugly fucking head." Felicia glared slightly and curled up, avoiding the other's eyes.

"So…I see…" She frowned lightly as the other raised an eyebrow at her. "You don't think I'd be able to protect myself if Ivan came in, do you?" She frowned, letting out a shakily exhale.

Toris nodded his head. "Of course not…. 'Specially under your condition." He sighed and bent down, gently placing his hand over the other's stomach. He looked worriedly at the door. 'I feel like he's going to show up just to spite me.' He sighed, keeping this thought to himself.

"_Condition?!_" She slapped his hand away and glared at him, puffing her cheeks out angrily before exploding…almost. "I'm pregnant, not _diseased_." She glared at him slightly.

"I just don't want our child getting hurt." He glared back at her and placed his hand back, the glare still there. He didn't get why she was so pissed off about him wording it that way, the doctor had done the exact same and she was fine!

She slapped his hand away again, glaring. "I'm the damn phoenix of Europe. Like I would let the kid get hurt! It's my kid too; you really think I want to see it hurt?" She huffed, fixing her hair as she talked and glared.

"Still…I want to protect you too." He placed his hand back on her stomach and went to give her a kiss on the forehead.

"Quit that. It's annoying. More annoying than America." Felicia glared at him and narrowed her eyes. She smacked him; the hand and the face. He grabbed her wrists and pinned them above her, glaring, nostrils flared. She held her chin up.

"At this point, I should knee you. And I would, if you weren't you." She huffed and held her chin up at the other.

"And _you_, my dear, would be lying on the ground lifeless, broken and bloody if you were anyone else." He glared and released her wrists roughly. She grumbled and looked the other dead in the eye.

"And if you did that, your kid would be dead, too." She curled up slightly, not hugging her knees to her, but they were close enough she could rest her head on them.

"That is precisely why you're not dead right now, laying cold on the floor, bled out." He sighed and stood up to get out of her face. He chose to lean against the wall and look down at her instead. Him pinning her wrists to the wall were as close as he'd ever come to seriously hurting her since the last war they had against each other.

"So the only reason I'm still alive right now is because I have your kid in me right now, I see." She huffed in a slightly tired voice. She peeked up at him while her head was still rested on her knees and she sighed slightly. How is a being so protective but so….violent?

Toris chuckled lightly at her. "Well, that and the fact that I fell hopelessly in love with you." He smiled ever so slightly at her as he saw her relax.

She smiled as he flicked her forehead and then gave the area he'd just flicked a light kiss. "That's….a little comforting I guess. In the least, it's sweet." She nodded and sighed, looking up at where he towered over her.

"Good. It' supposed to be…" Even if he _was_ snapped, he would always have a soft side for the one he loved dearly, especially if she was carrying his child. He sighed; she was the only person who could still get his niceness out in his snapped state.

She sighed and rested her head up against her knees again, her eyes closed. "It's not as comforting as you think…" She yawned a bit, "But it's comforting…"

He looked up at the clock; noting how late it was and opened his eyes in surprise she hadn't fallen asleep yet. It was almost 11 at night… Normally she was asleep by 9:30.

He looked down and saw that she had fallen asleep curled up on the carpeted floor of the bedroom and chuckled ever so slightly, picking her up gently as he could manage in that moment and putting her on the bed.

He spent the night pacing back and forth, watching and waiting. Waiting for Ivan. He had a bad feeling about all of this, like Ivan being Ivan would attack Felicia when she was pregnant with his kid. He frowned and gripped the bat, resisting his frustrated, bloodthirsty urge to beat the nearest living thing ith it for the rest of the night.

**A little headcanon Oscar has about the snapping: If you hit the Baltics on the head hard enough to knock them out, it'll snap them. Now, I'm thinking she didn't just change him back because she kinda likes him like that and also because she kind of agrees with the fact that he could protect her better if he was snapped. Just a little thought.**


	2. Chapter 2

**So I decided to continue on with the story a bit; continuing where we last left off and then later on I might add some of the other roleplays and maybe a few of my ideas that I wanted to put into play bit never did because we became busy with other things. I'm basically going to write these in as connected one shots; they all flow together but you wouldn't have to read them in order to understand what was going on. I hope you enjoy.**

Morning in the Polish-Lithuanian household had become hectic. Felicia always woke up early to go vomit or satisfy a craving, thus disturbing a snapped Toris from his slumber, right when his dream would be reaching a good part. Though, he always seemed maybe a bit happier to see the morning when Felicia would wander off to go do whatever she needed to in nothing but one of his old shirts that had always been too big for him and her underwear. It was a wonderful sight to wake up and see your girlfriend wandering about in clothes that couldn't hide anything.

On this particular morning, however, it didn't exactly make up for the fact the Toris had been awoken to the sound of Felicia brushing her teeth, drying her hair, and trying to sing the Polish anthem over all that. He couldn't even make out the Polish she was saying with all that racket going on, and he direly wished he could; he always liked the way her Polish flowed much more easily than her English.

But that was beside the point. It was loud and there was no way he would be going back to bed, but he lay there, waiting for her to maybe possibly return. She was the phoenix of Europe, and the heat the emitted from her when they slept was more than enough warmth to keep away the cold of a Lithuanian October night. Maybe he wouldn't have to get up from the warmth of the bed until later. Much later.

He groaned at that thought, realizing how much he must sound like a lazy person and shaking his head. He was Lithuania for God sakes; he was far from lazy, though he always thought it was nice he could sleep in now that he was free from Russia.

He was pulled from his thoughts as he heard the bathroom door open. It was obvious to him that Felicia didn't know she had woken him up, brushing her teeth still as she walked; dragging the bat they had already fought over behind her. He scowled, seeing it. She really didn't trust him to be able to protect her, did she?

Felicia was oblivious to Toris's distaste at her holding of the bat, walking around while she brushed her teeth as she tended to do, a smile on her face. She sighed contently, with maybe a worried undertone to it. She was 7 months pregnant, she thought by now she'd at least feel a kick or two. She was worried it was going to be still born or something. Not that she'd let Toris know, she didn't want to worry him.

She peered over when she heard the bed creak to come face to face with a harsh look in Toris's eyes and she realized she'd been caught. With the bat. This would be an interesting one to explain. She sighed and leaned the bat against the wall so it was within her reach.

Before she could bat an eyelash, Toris had grabbed it and slung it over his shoulder, giving her a look before sitting back down. "Why'd you have this with you, _dear_." The emphasis on dear made her cringe slightly, as if someone had stopped just short of her face when they went to punch her.

"No reason….I just wanted the bat?" She hoped that answer would be enough for him, but judging by the look he was giving her, it was doubtful. She sighed, eyeing the bat with her toothbrush hanging out of her mouth, avoiding his eyes that almost seemed like they felt….betrayed.

Toris scoffed slightly, turning his head to the side opposite the bat ever so slightly. "Why do you need the bat? You have me; nothing's gonna be able to touch you!" He sighed, aggravated, betrayed slightly, he didn't know. He just sighed.

He frowned as she turned her head away and leaned on the wall. A soft growl came out of his mouth and he crossed his arms. "Well, _why_ don't you trust me, Felicia?" He furrowed his eyebrows when she kept looking around the room, avoiding him completely and humming slightly as if she hadn't heard him.

She jumped and pressed against the nearest corner when Toris slammed his fist into the wall next to her head, glaring at her with suspicion in his eyes. "Tell me. Now, Felicia." His face twitched in anger and aggression until he saw how badly she was shaking.

She gulped and let out a shaking breath before responding, trying to avoid eye contact as best as possible. She gripped at the sleeves of Toris's shirt. "W-What's there to tell..?" She frowned when his expression got harder instead of relaxing.

He scowled and let out a soft growl of impatience. "You don't trust me at all, do you? After all this time, too. What is it about me that has you so threatened, dollface?" He grit his teeth, glaring harshly.

Felicia frowned and shook her head frantically, fiddling with the ends of the sleeves of her current 'outfit'. "N-Nie…" She had to stop and take a deep breath to relax the shaking in her voice. "I-I just…" Another pause. She was shaking ever so slightly, glancing up at Toris to see him leaning against the wall, blocking her escape with the arm and leg that wasn't pressed against the wall. His face was growing ever so impatient, something she could barely remember him ever doing with her. She took a deep breath, backing a bit more into the corner. "I-I just….Don't t-trust that you would stand up to a fight with Russia…I-If that was to happen, it would be nice to have some back up protection..." She started relaxing as Toris's facial expression changed from that of irritability and impatience to one of laughter covering a small amount of worry.

He patted her on the head, frowning when she flinched, though the frown soon disappeared when she relaxed. He smoothed her bangs back into their original positions, knowing how much it bugged her when hairs were out of place from personal experience.

"If Braginski got in here, I could deal with him no problem. Strength for strength, weakness for weakness." He chuckled, tugging Felicia out of the corner and ever so 'lightly' shoving her so she landed sitting on the bed, to which she responded in a not amused fashion. He simply rolled his eyes and walked over to a window.

Felicia looked over and tilted her head. Toris was peering through the blinds with narrow eyes; hand tight on the handle of the bat. Felicia was worried he had just seen Russia, but she relaxed when he walked away from the window, grumbling, but not tense. She frowned.

"You know….I don't think you'd see Russia coming up… I doubt it, at least." Felicia sighed and laid back on the bed, staring at the other as he walked across the room. She flinched when he turned his head to her swiftly, a slight glare on his face.

"Of course we'd see him coming! How else would the bastard get in, hm?" He grit his teeth and stared at the other, taking deep breaths to relax himself and not pounce on her.

Felicia frowned and bit her lip, sitting up on her elbows to look at the other. "I'm sure he could easily sneak in and be hiding in a closet…" She was joking, of course, but the other still jumped and checked the closet of their room.

Felicia shook her head, frowning lightly. "God, you're so paranoid…I was only joking…What, are you scared Ivan could just pop up and break your neck?" She chuckled lightly until the other shot her a glare. Felicia sighed and got up, heading off to the bathroom to take a shower.

Toris grumbled, crossing his arms as she left. "Of course he could! This is Ivan we're talking about, he's a cold-blooded killer." He glared her way before she shut the door of the bathroom.

She sighed, going to get a towel. She screamed when she opened up the bathroom closet to see Ivan standing there with his pipe, she backed up as far as she could in the tight bathroom as he stepped out, successfully blocking her escape. She gripped the edge of the sink, grabbing the nearest bottle of shampoo and throwing it at Ivan, who batted it off like nothing.

Felicia screamed as the pipe came flying, ducking just in time, the pipe cracking the sink's finish. She dived for the shower stall, whimpering and shutting the door as Ivan walked over. She yelped, clutching her hair tightly and curling into a ball in fear, as he went to smash in the stall door, pressing against the corner of the stall.

At that moment, Toris kicked the door of the bathroom in, wielding the bat. He growled at Ivan, who turned around and smiled at him. Toris glared and ran at Ivan, hitting him in the chest with the bat. This caught Ivan ever so slightly off guard and he blinked in shock.

"Ah, Toris, you seem different, da? Much more cocky!" Ivan gave an innocent looking smile to the other's glare as Felicia took her chance to run away from the scene. Ivan watched her flee until Toris hit him again, this time in the nose.

"Why don't you focus on me, hm?" He glared, beginning to back up out of the bathroom. In a tight, enclosed space there was more chance for Ivan to knock his head against something. He almost smiled as the other followed him, never one to back down from a fight. As he left the bathroom, he saw Felicia curled up behind the bed and motioned for her to run and hide somewhere, quickly. She nodded and fled the room to go dive in a closet down the hall.

Ivan came out while Toris's head was turned and shoved him to the floor, pressing the broken end of the pipe to Toris's back. The broken, blood-covered metal dug into his back and he growled, twisting and turning until he was on his back. He noticed a bit of blood running from Ivan's nose and grinned smugly.

"Oh, Toris, I know what's different about you! You've snapped, haven't you~? Tell me, who was it that slammed your head into a wall?" Ivan smiled, pressing the curved side of his pipe to the other's chin.

Toris glared, having forgotten the other knew how it all worked. Ivan had snapped him a few times, he and his brothers. In fact, they had snapped each other to get away from Ivan. That was a different story for another day though.

"Does it matter, asswipe?" He growled, kicking the other's shin and using it as leverage to slide away from him and sit up, grabbing the bat. He stood, dusting himself off and glaring in the other's direction. He frowned at Ivan's smile.

"Was it Poland?" Ivan chuckled, circling the other at a large circle. "You know, once I'm done with you, I should go see her… I noticed a large baby bump, and I don't remember saying you could have a child, now did I?" He swung his pipe out at the other, hitting his forehead and leaving a nice area that would surely bruise later on.

Toris's face twitched in anger. Ivan could threaten him all he wanted, but to threaten his girlfriend and unborn child struck a nerve. He winced, falling over as the pipe hit its mark, causing him to go into a daze. He sensed Ivan looming over him and struggled to get up.

Ivan had placed his foot on the other's chest, leaning on it as he squirmed. "You look so much like the Lithuania I used to know right now. So scared, desperate, but helpless. I forgot how much I missed it, Toris." He smirked lightly. Having dropped all pretext of being oh-so-innocent in the middle of the fight, he chuckled darkly.

Toris's eyes went narrow as the other spoke, swinging the bat that was still in his hand and hit the other in the side of the head. Ivan stumbled off him in shock and Toris jumped up. He barred his teeth, holding the bat in front of him as Ivan's daze wore off.

In the next moment, Toris found himself slammed up against the wall. _How was it possible for Ivan to move that quickly_? His breath hitched as Ivan pressed the pointed edge of his pipe to Toris's Adam's apple. He glared hatefully at the much taller Russian, a slight edge of fear in the glare. He was too terrified to swing the bat; it wasn't about the fact that he knew _he_ would die if he did that, it was the fact he knew Ivan would hurt or even _**kill**_Felicia and their unborn kid. He cared about Felicia under all his scariness.

He grit his teeth at the smug smirk Ivan gave him, pulling back the pipe to stab Toris in the neck. A gun shot was heard, ricocheting off the pipe and knocking it from Ivan's hand. Toris's eyes went wide in shock, an emotion he was certainly not used to currently.

Felicia stood in the doorway, an angry, determined look on her face. She was holding her pistol in front of her, jaw set firm as she pointed it at Ivan. Toris had completely forgotten she even had a gun. Her eyes narrowed and she shot one warning into the part of the wall farthest from Toris and closest to Ivan.

"I'd suggest you back up from him, Ivan." She glared, gun aimed for his head now. To anyone who wasn't Toris, they would think that she wasn't panicking, worried for her boyfriend's safety. They would think she was cool, calm, and collected. And they would be wrong.

Ivan turned around then, completely forgetting Toris except for the pipe at his neck again. Felicia gave a huff of defiance at the smug smirk Ivan gave her.

"Ah, Poland. Good to see you climbed out of your hiding hole, da? Although, the gun is a bit much for a hello, don't you think, dear?" He gave her a smile, one that looked so innocent but told of so many horrible things. Felicia huffed, making sure to keep her aim steady and to stay on her toes.

Felicia's glare hardened and she adjusted her grip on the gun slightly. Whoever said that a pregnant woman couldn't be intimidating and terrifying was dead wrong. "Not when you have your fucking pipe to my boyfriend's neck it's not." She hissed the words through her teeth, adjusting her grip again. It was the subtle things that could give away how nervous she was to someone who understood her.

Ivan chuckled, shaking his head ever so slightly at her, tsking. In a split second, he had thrown his pipe at her, hitting her square in the nose and knocking her over ever so easily. The gun fell from her hand and slid across the room as she fell against the wall, holding her nose in pain as Ivan made his way over.

Toris was frozen as he watched the next scene unfold. Ivan slammed Felicia into the wall, pinning her there with one hand on her neck. She was off the ground, face to face with the bastard, clawing desperately at his hand, kicking her legs out, turning red in the face as she choked and gasped as her air supply was cut off.

Toris's brain finally kicked back into drive and he ran over with the bat in hand, hitting Ivan as hard as he could in the head with it. Ivan stumbled, letting go of Felicia, who crumpled to the ground coughing and gasping. Toris ran and grabbed the gun from the floor as Ivan regained his senses. Toris fired one wanring shot, aiming for his shoulder. He didn't miss.

"Get out. Get out right now before I decide to fire into something more vital. Get the fuck out right now." Toris's eyes were dangerous, his jaw firm, his teeth barred. He was not fucking around at all. He grinned sadistically at the pain spread across Ivan's face, and the grin grew as Ivan walked out.

Toris walked, well ran, over to Felicia, pulling her up into sitting position to help her breath. He didn't put down the gun until after he was sure Ivan was gone, at which point he picked up Felicia and carried her to the bed to check for injuries besides the obvious. Especially around her stomach.

After a thorough search turned up no other really worrisome injuries except some bruising on the shoulders from being slammed into the wall, Toris stopped with his worried fluttering about that was unlike him. And then the big question had to be brought up.

"Toris, didn't your head get slammed into the wall?" Felicia voice was quite, partially out of fear, and partially because she had almost been strangled to death. She was still coughing a bit when Toris sat down on the bed, considering the question. After a bit he nodded, and then he frowned confusedly at the worried sigh.

"Then why didn't you change back? Unsnap..?" The look of worry on her face did not lessen his frown in the least and he smoothed her hair out with his hands trying to come up with an answer.

When he finally had the answer, it made him grind his teeth. Oh god, she was not going to like this. Uncharacteristically, he gulped, pushing back loose strands of hair.

In a worried tone, he simply stated, "I can't."


End file.
